A change of mind
by DellEugenio
Summary: What was supposed to be just a fun cruise turns into chaos when Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack find that their species were mysteriously switched. Now not only they have to find a way to turn back, but also they'll have to figure out a way to go through this situation the best way possible.
1. The storm

**I had this idea after I discussed with a friend about what kind of pony is the best. She said pegasus and I said unicorn. Not long after that, this was born. It'll be a smaller fic compared to my other ones, probably with five chapters or so. This will be a small distraction between my studies and writing my bigger and more complex fanfics.**

* * *

><p>- Are we there yet? - Rainbow asked.<p>

- The answer is the same of the last five hundred times yah asked, Rainbow: No! - Applejack answered, looking annoyed through the window of the train.

- Darlings, please. We'll be there soon. And the waiting will totally be worth it! Who wouldn't like to go on a cruise? Oh, this will be so fabulous! - Rarity said, smiling widely as she hugged her pillow, dreamy.

- Ugh. Why did I agree to come in first place?

- Because the Wonderbolts' show you were supposed to go this weekend got cancelled, 'member?

- I did invite Twilight, Fluttershy and even Pinkie first, darling. But Twilight had to go to a royal meeting in Canterlot, Pinkie had some parties to plan and Fluttershy had promissed to take care of some animals. I know you two are not into these things, girls, but I couldn't just waste the tickets Sapphire Shores gave me for designing her lastest dress! Come on, this will be fun! A whole weekend to relax and worry about nothing at all.

- Sorry, Rarity. It's just that it feels weird not to be apple buckin'.

- Applejack, when was the last time you took a break from those apples?

- Hum, never.

- See? This will be a good thing for you, darling!

Rainbow was banging her head against the window sill, tired of traveling. She opened her wings.

- I need to exercise these babies! I haven't flied for hours!

- Rainbow, stop being so demanding. It's not like you were going to die for lack of flying.

- Hey! I need to fly! I hate to stay grounded, and this wagon is too small! If we don't get there soon, I will get sick. - She said, covering her face with her hooves and pretending to faint.

- Geez, what a drama queen.

Applejack and Rainbow looked at Rarity and raised their eyebrows. The white unicorn giggled and cleaned her throat.

- I don't want to complain, but I also need to stretch my hooves soon. Not really used to stay still so long.

- Please, girls, one can totally stay still for hours. Mainly when one is getting a hoofcure. - She then looked at her hoof - I need one, by the way. It will be the first thing I do when we get there. Also, I don't know why you two are complaining so much. We've gone to Manehattan by train before!

- Yes, but it never took _this _long!

- That's because we're going to the seaport now. We're going to a cruise, remember?

- Yeah, yah wouldn't let us forget that, Rarity. - Applejack said - Yah're really excited about it, hum?

- Of course I am! Can you imagine how many important ponies will be there? I may even get to show some of my designs!

That being said, she used her magic to levitate a lot of plastic bags that were laying on the corner of the wagon and brought them closer to her. She then took a lot of pieces of paper with her drawings, leviating them around.

- Which one should I show first? I really like this one! But that one is also very elegant. Do you think...

- This is _so boring_! - Rainbow said, slamming her back against the wall and sliding to the ground.

- Rainbow, dear, fashion is never boring!

The pegasus used her hoof to move away one piece of paper that was floating in front of her. She was able to look at Rarity without it covering her eyes.

- Why did you bring all these for? You don't even know if you'll get to meet any fashion-smashion pony in this cruise.

- I have to be prepared, right, Applejack?

The earth pony shrugged.

- Keep calm, Rainbow. She's just taking care of her business.

- Fine, fine. But I need to fly! - The pegasus flapped her wings and attempted to fly high, but hit her head against the ceiling, once she didn't notice how low it was - Ouch!

- Please, darling, don't make such a big deal out of your wings.

- You can't tell me to...

- Hey, here we are! - Applejack said, putting her head out of the window - Manehattan!

- Finally! - Rainbow said, flying through another window and going as high as she could, giving pirouettes and falling backwards in mid air.

The cowmare and the unicorn looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Once the wagon stopped and the doors were open, Rarity got out and took a deep breath.

- Oh, Manehattan! Isn't this city just magnificent! Applejack, would you be a dear and bring my drawings for me, please?

- Sure.

Applejack walked around the wagon and grabbed the parchments that were scattered everywhere around the room, putting one by one inside Rarity's bags. She was startled when the one that was in her mouth was covered in a blue aura and flew away, landing inside the bag. Soon all the others started to levitate and the plastic bags were full of drawings after mere seconds.

- Sorry, darling. - Rarity said, entering the wagon again and using her magic to grab everything. The bags hovered around her as she left the wagon again, followed by Applejack - But we're in a rush. Need to get this as fast as we can and quickly go to the cruise.

"What would I do without magic?" The unicorn thought. The cowgirl behing her looked around, amazed by the city, and didn't seem to be offended by Rarity's actions.

- Rainbow, come here! We can't be late!

The blue pegasus was still making many flying moves up in the sky, but soon she was hovering above her friends.

- I hate those buildings. They're so big and high that I can't fly the way I want. I can't wait to go back to Ponyville.

- Then why did you accept to come with us? - Rarity asked, annoyed.

- I don't know. - She said, landing and starting to walk besides Rarity and Applejack.

- Come on, Rainbow. I bet this can be fun if we try! I've never been to a cruise before!

- Well, me neither. I guess you're right.

- Good. Oh, here we are!

They stopped in front of a huge and bright white ship, that was anchored as many ponies went in, carrying their bags and cameras. Rarity opened her bag and took some papers out of it.

- Here you go, our tickets and documents. This will be so much fun!

She then gave Applejack and Rainbow their respective documents, but cringed when she saw they were holding them with their mouths. She knew that they didn't have magic, but she couldn't help finding that disgusting. After shaking her head, she started to walk and went up ramp that leaded to the cruise, followed by her friends.

They showed their tickets to an unicorn who was checking the passengers.

- Welcome miss Rarity, miss Applejack and miss Rainbow Dash. Your room is on the second floor, number 256. Your bags will be delivered there soon. Enjoy your trip!

- Thank you, sir! - The white unicorn said, giving small gems to the employee as a tip.

- Wow, thank you, mister! - He waved happily as the three mares entered the ship.

- They sure got some fancy stuff in here. - Applejack said - Look at those chandeliers.

- Yeah, yeah, they're cool. But they better have somewhere for me to fly here.

- I'm sure you can fly on the swiming area, darling. There are no ceilings there. You won't hit your head. But if you can keep your wings folded for just a second, you could also see the spa, and the sauna, they even have a theater! I wonder what plays they're playing this weeked! We can go there tonight. Oh, maybe I'll see Sapphire Shores there!

- Yah know, it all sounds nice and all, but maybe we could get a little rest? The trip made me tired.

- Of course, Applejack. Let's look for our room.

They walked through many corridors, being careful not to bump into the many other ponies who walked besides them.

- 251, 252, 253... There it is, 256!

Applejack laid her hoof on the knob and opened the door. The three jaws dropped when they saw it.

- I've never seen anythin' like it before!

- Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!

- My, my, girls!

The room had a light shade of green on its walls, with three beds in one of the corners. There was a huge balcony, that allowed the ponies to see the sea and the lower floors when they looked down. Once that they were on the highest floor, there was nothing above them but the blue sky, what made Rainbow Dash squee in happiness. In the other coners, there were some cabinets, where they Rarity left her bags with her drawings. There were paintings of the two pony sisters on the walls, similar to those the ponies saw in their old castle back in Ponyville. Three windows could be seen, with silky blue curtains that made Rarity suspire.

- Oh, this will be so much better than I thought! - She said, with a huge smile in her face as she fell backwards on one of the beds.

- Yeah, but if you excuse me, I'll go take a bath now. - Rainbow said before she entered the bathroom and closed the door.

- I think I'll rest a little. And about yah, Rarity? Rarity?

When Applejack turned her head, she saw that her friend was already sleeping. She smirked and laid down on the bed in the middle, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>- Applejack, are you still sleeping?<p>

Rarity overheard her pegasus friend's voice.

- No. I woke up a few minutes ago.

The unicorn sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw the room was dark, meaning she had slept through the whole afternoon. Her friends were laying down on the beds beside her. Rainbow had a towel on her head, hiding her colorful forelock and crest.

- What time is it?

Applejack looked to the wall and stared the clock.

- Around a quarter past seven.

- Oh, good, it's not really late. - She said, getting out her bed - Any of you wanna join me at the spa?

- You're going now?

- Of course! I still need a hoofcure. - The unicorn said as she opened a closet and user her magic to grab her scarf - Wanna go or not?

Applejack shruged.

- Sure. Better than staying here all day.

- And you, Rainbow.

- Fine, fine. But just because I'm hungry. - She said, shaking her head hard to release the towel and her mane - Can we go get something to eat?

- Yes, yes, of course. Now let's go! We have to rush if we want to go to spa after having dinner.

The three friends happily left the room, not aware that trip wasn't going to be exactly like they planned.

* * *

><p>The dinner area was enormous, with many white tables and all kinds of food. Rainbow was nearly drooling as she grabbed a plate and waited in line to get her food. She couldn't stay still.<p>

- C'mon, I'm hungry!

Rarity, who was behind her and in front of Applejack, rolled her eyes.

- Darling, please, everypony is looking at us. Soon you'll have your food.

When the pony in front of Rainbow moved away, she quickly started to get what she wanted. She attempted to get a piece of cake, but it felt impossible to use the spoon and the knife with her mouth. She tried to use her hooves, but the piece of cake fell on the floor.

- Oops.

- Rainbow, hurry up there!

- Darling, look at the mess you made!

- Well, it wouldn't have happened if those things were easier to use!

Rarity rolled her eyes and started to use her magic to put the food on her plate while Rainbow still fought with the spoons and forks.

- Let me help yah. - Applejack said, approaching and trying to get some food for herself, but she noticed Rainbow was right: it felt impossible to handle those things.

Rarity finished getting her food quickly and went to a table, waiting for her friends. They were taking too long to appear, and when she turned her head she saw they were on the buffet line, making a mess. The ponies behind them complained about the delay.

"Oh, my", Rarity thought as she left her table and went to help her friends.

- Sorry, sorry, so sorry. - She said as she cut in front of the angry ponies as she approached Applejack and Rainbow Dash - Darlings, what are you doing?

- Well, trying to get some food! I'm starving!

The white unicorn tried to cover her face as she quickly used her magic to prepare two plates for her friends and made her best to get things right. As they left the line and went towards the table, Rarity felt unconfortable and ashamed.

- Did you two have to make me embarassed?

- Hey, those things were impossible to handle!

- So why didn't you call me to help?

- I don't need any help! Mainly of that magic smagic! Boo.

Rarity gasped.

- You know that Manehattan was started by unicorns, most likely things here are made for unicorns.

- That's ridiculous! Not everypony is an unicorn, but everypony has hooves!

- Stop it, you two! - Applejack said - Rainbow, yah can't say anythin'. Remember when we were having that competition and yah cheated?

- I didn't cheat!

- Yah used your wings!

- Well, yaeh, but you didn't say I couldn't use them. It isn't my fault if you're just an earth pony!

Applejack gasped and her eyes widened.

- Well, yah... Yah have to admit that today Rarity's magic was more useful than yah were!

- Just because she has magic?

- Could you please stop talking as if I wasn't here? Enough with this fight already!

The three of them looked around and avoided eye contact. The rest of their meal was spent in complete silence.

* * *

><p>After they had eaten, they walked in silence towards their room. Their faces were the only ones that weren't smiling in the whole cruise.<p>

It was always hard to face friends after a fight, but the concept of different kinds of ponies had always been a taboo in Equestria. There had been wars in the past because the ponies couldn't accept each other.

When they entered the room, Rainbow Dash and Applejack went to their beds and sat down on the edge, looking at the floor. Rarity pretended she was looking at her drawings. She sighed and finally broke the silence.

- Any of you wanna go to the spa with me?

The pegasus and the earth pony lifted their heads and faced each other, then looked at Rarity, who frowned and waited for an answer.

- Nopony? Come on, it can be fun.

When no more words were spoken, she just turned around and prepared to leave. But just before she could open the door, the lights went out. They all looked up, and Rarity tried to turn them on again.

- What happened? - Rainbow asked.

- I have no idea... We better go out there and ask somepony.

For the first time that day, they agreeded about something. Soon they were all on the doorway and left the room. For their surprise, the halls were empty.

- Where did everypony go? - Applejack asked - It's not time to sleep yet.

- Hello? Anypony there?

Rarity cast a light spell, showing that indeed there was nopony there. Not even the employees of the cruise were there.

They squinted, trying to see anything any clearer, but it was too dark.

- Rarity, stay closer. - Rainbow said, not willing to explicit that she needed her friend's horn to see things.

- This is all very weird... I think we should...

Suddenly, a metallic sound was heard.

- What was th...

Suddenly, the ship leaned to te right, causing Rarity and Applejack to slid and collapse with the wall. Rainbow started to fly just in time, so she didn't hit the wall.

- What in tarnation?

- What is happeni...

In less than a second, the ship seemed to sink a few meters. The ceiling was hit against Rainbow's head.

- Ouch!

Rarity and Applejack tried to stand up, but when they got it, the ship suddenly leaned to the left and they were thrown against the other wall. The lights flickered multiple times, before that bulbs finally broke.

- What is happening?!

- Where is everypony?

- Help!

The windows, that were shut, suddenly opened and the heaviest rain the three ponies had ever seen started to soak everything. It was like being in a nightmare.

- What do we do now?

Applejack ran and tried to close the windows, but the wind threw her away. She fell in the middle of a puddle, soaking her mane and coat.

Rainbow kept flying around, until she lost her balance and hit her back against a wall.

- I think I broke my wings! They hurt!

Tears of pain started to go down her face and she bit her lower lip.

- Dash! - Rarity screamed. She attempted to run and go help her friend, but the ship wouldn't stay still. She fell on the floor - Give me your hoof!

Rainbow reached out for her, but her whole back hurt. When she had the white hoof between hers, she brought Rarity closer and hugged her friend.

- Applejack!

The cowmare was still laying on the puddle, but she stood up and ran towards her friends, joining the hug.

They closed their eyes, trying to stay strong in the middle of all that chaos. The rain was still falling heavily, the ship seemed to be about to turn upside down. It was hard to breath.

The last thing they saw was a strong lightning, that filled the room with a flash and blinded them for some seconds.

* * *

><p>They were still hugging and heavy breathing. It was Rarity who dared to open her eyes first.<p>

- What?

They weren't on the hallway anymore. They were in the middle of their room. The lights were normal, the night was calm outside and they could hear other ponies outside their room.

- What? But... What about the storm?

- And what about the ship breaking and leaning...

- Rainbow! - Applejack pointed at her friend - What about your wings?

The pegasus gasped when she remembered the pain she felt minutes earlier, but was surprised when she looked at her back.

- They're... Normal.

Rarity ran to the balcony. Down there, ponies were eating, talking and playing as if nothing had happened. Not to mention everything was dry.

- I don't understand...

- Do you think we were dreaming?

- How? We weren't asleep!

- And we wouldn't have the same dream, I suppose. But then...

Applejack looked up and turned around. When she opened the door, there were many ponies outside.

- Excuse me, sir - She said, calling a blue pegasus stallion - did it rain today?

- Rain? When, do you mean?

- Like, five minutes ago.

He raised an eyebrow.

- Not that I know of.

- Ok then... Thanks.

She turned back and entered the room again, closing the door.

- I don't get it...

- It was too real to be a dream! I felt my wings breaking!

They all sighed.

- We were the only ones who felt the storm! How is that possible? And where was everypony back then? We were alone!

Rarity paced around the room.

- Why don't we sleep now, and try to figure this out tomorrow? I'm a bit tired.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement and they went towards their beds and laid down. Even if they were tired and the beds were confortable, it took them a lot of time to relax enough to fall asleep.

They were all thinking the same thing: what had happened that night?

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, this is a lot shorter than my other fanfics, but I enjoyed writing it. Let me know if I should continue with this.<strong>


	2. The switch

**I'm not the best writter when it goes to creating OCs, but I hope you like them.**

* * *

><p>Rarity rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked around the room, everything seemed to be fine and normal. Through the big glass doors that leaded to the balcony, she saw the sun raising behind a big and beautiful blue ocean. It was hard to believe that the night before had been so agitated.<p>

When she noticed how early it was, she laid down again and tried to go back to sleep, but for any reason whatsoever she couldn't get confortable. She rolled over a thousand times, until she eventually gave up and sat up. She looked to her right, seeing Rainbow Dash sleeping. She was under a blanket, only her face was visible. Then she looked to the bed on her left, and saw Applejack's mane, once she was sleeping with her back on Rarity.

The white pony reached out and poked Rainbow.

- Rainbow... Wake up...

The blue one let out a moan as she squirmed on the bed, not opening her eyes.

- Come on, darling.

Rainbow let out another moan, this time murmuring something that Rarity did not understand, but took as "I won't get up".

- Get up already!

- Argh, fine! - Rainbow said, sitting up with her blanket curled up on her body. She rubbed her eyes, and when she opened them, her focus was blurred due to being so sleepy. For a while, all that she saw was a white and purple smudge in front of her. She blinked a few times.

Rarity waited for her friend to be ready, but couldn't expect Rainbow's reaction. Once the blue pony's vision had adjusted, she let out a scream and fell out of bed. Startled, Rarity got out her bed and quickly contoured Rainbow's one, meeting her friend laying on the floor.

- What is it, darling?

- Rarity... Whe... Where is your horn?!

- What? Darling it's right... - She looked up - GAAHHHH! My horn! It's gone!

When she screamed, another surprise: Two wings popped up on her back, causing Rainbow to scream again.

- What was that noise? - Rarity turned her head. Her eyes widened as she started to run in circles - WINGS?! What? What's happening?

- How come you're a pegasus?!

- I don't know! - Rarity screamed.

As she ran in circles, Rainbow got rid of the blankets and stood up. She didn't even notice Rarity running towards her. She grabbed Rainbow's shoulders and looked her friend in the eye, screaming scarred.

- RAINBOW WHERE IS MY HORN? WHERE IS MY...

She suddenly stopped screaming and froze in place.

- Rarity? - Rainbow waved her hoof in front of her friend's eyes - Rarity?

- Rainbow, dear, promisse me you won't freak out...

- What?

- Promisse me you'll stay calm.

- Why?

- Just... Just promisse it.

- Fine. Even because it's impossible to get freaker than you are now, ha. What is it?

Rarity released her friend and took a few steps back. She then took a deep breath.

- Your wings are lacking.

- What?

Rainbow looked at her back and let out a cry that could be heard all the way from Canterlot.

- HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! I MUST BE DREAMING! That's it, I'll just close my eyes, breath deeply and things will be normal... - She closed her eyes for some seconds and when they were open again, she looked at her back again and chuckled - Oh, look at this. They're not back. My wings... Are lacking.

Rainbow eyes derped as she fainted and fell on the floor.

- Rainbow, wake up! This is not time to faint, we have to figure out what is happening! Rainbow!

Two rose iris opened slowly and Rainbow shook her head, stading up.

- Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! What do we do now? - She walked over a mirror that allowed her to see her whole body. She tapped her empty back and her face fell, clueless.

Rarity sighed and walked over Applejack's bed, who surprinsingly hadn't woken up after all the screaming. She poked her friend.

- Applejack, please, wake up! Rainbow and I need help. Applejack!

The cowmare yawned and sat up. When she turned her head to face her friends, she was confused to see Rainbow and Rarity's appalled and shocked looks, not noticing there was something wrong at first. Applejack raised an eyebrow.

- Why are y'all looking me like that?

- Applejack, darling, do whatever you want...

- ... But please, don't look up.

- Don't look up? Why wouldn't I...?

Now Applejack was the one who let out a cry that probably woke up every sleeping pony on the cruise.

* * *

><p>- Let's get to the facts: None of us did anything that could have caused this, right?<p>

Rarity was pacing all around the room, worried, and her friends were sitting on their beds.

- What in Equestria we could do that would cause this?! - Applejack said, pointing to the horn sticking out of her forehead.

- I don't know! I've never seen anything like it before! Oh, if only Twilight were here, she would be able to help! What kind of magic would do this? - Rarity sat down, sad.

They didn't say anything else until Applejack spoke up.

- The storm!

- What?

- The storm, yesterday! I bet it has somethin' to do with this! How come we were the only ones that noticed it? It has to be the answer of how this happened!

- Pardon, Applejack, but that doesn't answer anything. In fact, it only brings even more questions: Why were we the only ones that felt it? And why were we alone when it happened?

- Well, Aj's got a point. Yesterday, we were the only ones that saw that weird storm, and now, this. Two weird and supernatural things in a row! That can't be just a coincidence, can it?

- If only there was somepony that could help us...

- Oh, come on, sugar cube. At least we're all fine, right? It could be worse! After that storm last night, we coulda got hurt.

- Wait... So you believe the storm was real? - Rarity asked - I think a dream or anything like that makes more sense.

- Dream? Dream? - Rainbow Dash jumped, attempting to fly once she forgot she was without her wings, only to fall and hit the floor - Ouch. Anyway, I _felt _my wings breaking. I remember the pain! It was anything but a dream, I tell you.

Rarity's face fell as she looked to her back.

- Why don't we go eat somethin'? It may be easier to think if our bellies aren't empty. Besides, I'm sure Twilight can help us anyway when we go home.

They all nodded. Applejack and Rainbow Dash quickly grabbed their saddle bags and put them on their backs, leaving the room. Rarity stared at hers.

"How am I supposed to put it with _these_?", She thought, looking at her hooves. She grabbed the bag with her mouth and threw it into the air, trying to stay under it so it would land on her back.

- Ouch! - She said when the bag hit her in the flank and fell on the floor.

Rarity let out an angry moan when her attempt to use her hooves failed as well. The bag would always end up on the floor.

- Rarity? What are you waiting for? - Rainbow asked, entering the room.

- I'm trying to put on that thing! How do you do it without a horn?

Rainbow shook her head and smirked.

- Oh, Rarity. Like this.

The blue pony grabbed Rarity's bag and put it on her friend's back, quickly adjusting it right with her hooves.

- See?

- Thanks...

- Yeah, you're welcome. Let's go, I'm hungry!

Rarity smiled and followed her friend towards the buffet area.

* * *

><p>There weren't many ponies eating, due to it being so early. There were only a few tables avaible, once the employees were cleaning them up for when everypony woke up.<p>

The three friends walked to the buffet. Applejack was the first one to grab a plate, but when she was about to put food in it, she sneezed. That wouldn't be weird at all, if it wasn't for the fact that her new horn started to glow, levitating her plate into the air.

- What? - She said, trying to grab it with her hooves, but when she did it, her horn stopped to glow and she dropped the plate that broke into small pieces.

- Applejack! Are you ok? - Rarity said, approaching her friend.

- Yeah, just... This thing started to work on its own!

- Just like a baby unircorn! They have magic that come and go. Try to stay calm and don't think about magic at all. Ok?

- I didn't think about magic, I just sneezed!

- Yes, yes. Stay calm. It can be dangerous.

- Dangerous? What yah mean?

- Well... Just imagine that instead of plate, it was a knife. And instead of dropping it, you threw it towards somepony.

- Oh, I get it. - Applejack said, looking at her horn and taking a deep breath - Sure hope this thing doesn't work out of nowhere anymore.

She helped one employee to put the small pieces together and went back to the line to get herself another plate.

Rarity tried to put food for herself, but it seemed impossible without her horn. Now that she was on their horseshoes, she felt bad that she had fought with her friends the night before. Once she never really used her hooves, she had no idea of how to grab those spoons made mainly for unicorns.

Applejack was on the other side of the buffet, but saw that Rarity was still there with her empty plate. She put hers in a table and approached the former unicorn.

- How yah goin' there, sugar cube?

- How am I supposed to use my hooves to grab these?

- It took me sometime to learn too. But I found it's a lot easier if you do it this way.

She prepared a plate for her friend.

- Thank you, Applejack. I would never do it without you.

- It's fine. Rainbow and I felt the same way yesterday when we still hadn't figured out a way to use those. Now come on, I'm hungry!

Rarity had never noticed how hard it was to walk with only three hooves, once that one was holding her plate. She then noticed that Applejack had to do that everyday, and felt bad again for their fight.

- Ugh, finally! - Rainbow said when her friends sat down on the chairs beside her and started to eat.

- So, any ideas yet? - Rarity asked.

- About what? - Rainbow asked, her mouth full of food.

Rarity frowned and flapped her new wings.

- Oh, that. Nope, no ideas. I didn't think much about it.

- How come you didn't think about it? You are without your wings! You nearly freaked out about it earlier!

- I don't know. Earth ponies may be stupider than pegasi.

- Hey! - Applejack said.

- Girls, no more fights. We had enough yesterday.

In that moment, two ponies approached their table. One of them was a mare about their age. She had a yellow coat, bright green eyes that looked like Applejack's, a medium and disheveled red and orange mane that looked like it wasn't properly brushed for days and a longer tail that matched her mane. She was a pegasus and had fireworks for her cutie mark.

The other one was a young stallion earth pony, with a gray coat and a short blue and green mane. It was hard to tell its gender at first, once that he had the same head and body shape of the girls, although there were no eyelashes on his bright blue eyes. He had blubbles for a cutie mark.

- Hello, - The mare said - sorry to bother you, but there are no more tables available here, because they're cleaning up and the others are already being used... Can we sit here with you?

- Oh, of course. - Rarity said, pointing at the empty chairs around their table.

- Thanks. - The stallion said - I'm Danzy and this is my friend Fireflyer.

They sat down and Fireflyer looked at the wingless blue pony across the table.

- Oh, are you a Rainbow Dash fan too?

- What? - The former pegasus asked.

- I like to dress up as Rainbow Dash too! I'm her fan since I saw her in the Wonderbolts academy a few time ago. I used a rainbow wig just like her mane in the last Nightmare night, but it wasn't as real as yours. Where did you get it? It looks like her real hair!

- What do you mean? I am Rainbow Dash!

- Yeah, and I am Daring Do. Your desguise is perfect, but Rainbow has wings!

Rainbow was about to say something, but then remembered her back was empty. She sighed.

- Do... Do you think we can tell them? - Applejack asked.

- Tell us what? - Danzy raised an eyebrow.

- They will never believe us! - Rainbow folded her hooves.

- What? - Fireflyer asked.

- I think it's worth a try. - Rarity shruged.

- I'm curious! What is it? - Fireflyer's eyes widened.

- You see... She _is _the real Rainbow Dash. Also, I'm not a pegasus, I'm a unicorn. The orange mare over there isn't a unicorn, she is an earth pony. We woke up like this today.

The two new friends looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

- I'm serious! - Rarity uttered.

- Oh, come on! I don't know what kind of prank this is, but not way that's true. - Danzy said, starting to take a gulp of his milk shake.

- Great, so we'll not bother telling them about the storm, they won't believe that either...

When Applejack said that, Danzy spit out his drink all over the table and Fireflyer choked on her food. They looked at each other in shock.

- Oh, my! Are you ok? - Rarity asked, tapping Fireflyer's back.

- You - Danzy tried to speak among his coffing - You don't mean you saw a huge storm yesterday, do you?

- And... - Fireflyer said, trying to catch her breath - You don't mean you almost died yesterday when the ship started to lean and sink, do you?

Rarity, Rainbow and Applejack looked at each other in shock.

- And after a few moments, everything was back to normal and nopony believed in you, like if the storm had never happened? - Rainbow asked.

Shocked, the two friends slowly nodded.

- We thought we were the only ones who saw it! - Rarity said.

- And so did we! Danzy and I asked everypony in the swimming area if they had seen it, but literally nopony else did! We even thought it had been a dream, until... Well... - Fireflyer opened her wings and pointed at the right one. It was bandaged - I hurt my wings during the storm and now I can't fly. If I did hurt it in the storm, it has to be real, right?

- You hurt your wings? I hurt mine two! Last night, when I was still a pegasus, I mean. But funny enough, they were back to normal when the storm was over. Today we woke up and Rarity here was a pegasus instead.

- So it's true! - Danzy said, amazed - You did switch species!

- That means yah didn't?

- No, not at all. I'm a pegasus since the day I was born.

- Same with the earth pony here.

- That's very weird. Rainbow here got hurt, but it was back to normal when the storm was over. In the morning, we had switched species. You got hurt, and you still are, but you two didn't switch! Argh, why?

- Look, it can be just a coincidence, but don't you think that the fact that the pegasi were the only one that got hurt, and mainly the fact that they both got their wings hurt is a little strange too?

- Hum... He's got a point. - Applejack said.

- Wanna know, why don't we go to our room? We can talk more there and try to find out what's happening.

- That depends. - Fireflyer asked - Can I have an autograph from Rainbow Dash when we get there?

- Sure, kid.

- Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! - The yellow mare said, leaving the table and running towards the stairs leading to the rooms.

* * *

><p>- So you're staying at the room 105?<p>

- Yes, first floor.

- That's interesting. What time was it when the storm happened for you?

- I don't know. What time was it, Danzy?

- Hum, seven or so? Maybe a few minutes later?

- Would you say it was a quarter past seven? - Applejack asked.

- I guess so.

- Ok, so we saw the storm at the same time. But it makes me wonder, do you think we saw the same storm?

- What do you mean, Rarity?

- You two were on the first floor. Applejack, Rainbow and I were on the second floor. If we were all on the same floor, do you think we would have seen each other? Or like, I would only see my friends and you would only see Danzy?

- Honestly, I don't think we would have seen you even if we could. I was so scared when the ship leaned left, sinked and then turned right...

- Wait - Rainbow said - The ship turned right, then left, then it sinked a little.

- A little? - Danzy spoke up - The whole ship was submerged!

- No, it wasn't! - Applejack said.

- Of course it was! Danzy here almost fainted. If the storm hadn't stopped in the next second, I don't know what would have happened.

- Does it mean we saw different storms? - Rainbow asked.

- I guess so!

- It was a magical storm!

- Wasn't that rather obvious when we noticed that we were the only ones who saw it?

Suddenly, the ship stopped abruptly. Rainbow, Danzy and Applejack, who were standing, fell due to the impact. Fireflyer and Rarity, who were sitting on the bed, fell above each other.

- Ouch. What was that?

- I have no idea! We better ask the captain! Is everypony fine?

Four moans were heard as they all stood up. Fireflyer petted her wing.

- Are you alright? - Danzy asked, approaching his friend.

- Yes, yes. But I fell backwards and now it's hurting more.

- Let's go to the infirmary, shall we? Then we go talk to the captain.

Danzy opened the door, surprised that there was nopony there. It was early alright, but at that time he expected that some of them would be up already.

- Hello?

- What's wrong, Danzy? - Rarity asked, approaching the doorway.

They all followed the former unicorn, and soon they were all in the hallway.

- Where is everypony? - Fireflyer asked.

- Hello? Anypony there?

- Ok. I take Fireflyer to the infirmary once I know where it is. I'll see if there's anypony there that can help with her wing. You all go ask the captain why we stopped, or the very least try to find somepony to help us. - Rarity said.

- Ok! - Rainbow said as she and Applejack ran towards the door.

Danzy gave his friend a hug before he turned to follow the former pegasus and earth pony.

- Come with me, dear. Let's take a look at this wing.

* * *

><p>Rarity entered the infirmary, confused. She expect it to be full of doctors and nurses, but there was nopony there.<p>

- Hello? My friend needs help!

- Rarity... Don't you think that's a little weird?

- What?

- Come on, there's nopony in here! Like...

The white pony gasped.

- Like yesterday! Oh, my, we have to find the others! Can you run?

- Yes, of course, my wings aren't hurting that much. Now come on!

* * *

><p>Applejack, Rainbow and Danzy stopped in front of the closed door of the office. Rainbow knocked it.<p>

- Hello? Sorry to bother, we just want to know if everything's alright.

No answer.

- Hello? - Danzy said.

They waited a few minutes, but nothing seemed to happen. Rainbow knocked again.

- Anypony in there?

- Actually, this ship is kinda empty. We didn't see anypony all the way till here. What if something happened?

- Ok, back off everypony. Time to get kickin'!

Applejack made her way to the door and prepared to kick the door, lifting her back hooves. It was an ordinary wooden door, breaking it should be no big deal for a pony with years of apple bucking. But when her hooves hit the door, it didn't break and she fell on the floor.

- Ouch! What? - She stood up and kicked the door again multiple times - Why won't this thing break?

- Let me try! - Rainbow said, pushing Applejack aside.

- Rainbow, if I didn't break it, you won't...

When the blue legs touched the door, it broke into a million pieces. Applejack and Danzy covered their heads when small pieces of wood flew all around.

- What? How?

- Earth ponies are stronger than unicorns. It looks like the switch was much more intense than just taking off your wings or giving you a horn. It changed your DNA as well! - Danzy pointed out.

- What? - Applejack said, startled - Oh, we have to find a way to go back to normal, and we have to do it _now_!

- Hum... Where is the captain? In fact, where is everypony else?

Applejack and Rainbow looked inside the office, to where Danzy was pointing. Without the door, they were able to enter it.

- Hello?

- Anypony?

- Wait... Yesterday, durring the storm, everypony disappeared as well. - Danzy said.

The friends looked to each other multiple times, before three voices said at once:

- Oh, boy.

* * *

><p>- Rarity!<p>

- Fireflyer!

The two earth ponies and the unicorn ran around the hallways.

- Any of you know where the infirmary is?

- No! This is why Rarity was the one who took Fireflyer there!

- Ugh, why did this ship have to be so big?

They stopped running as they entered the buffet room. It all seemed to be normal. The table they had used that morning still had their plates on it. The buffet, although, was empty.

- Not that it's important or anything, but where did all the food go? - Danzy asked, examining the empty bowls.

- Girls, look!

Rainbow was on the balcony, looking down. She had a shocked expression on her face. Applejack and Danzy run to her, looking down as well. They weren't sailing anymore, the ship was anchored in a beach.

- This is why it suddenly stopped!

- Well, it doesn't explain why everypony disappeared.

- Or why all the food is missing.

- Ok, this is just gettin' weird.

From behind them, someone called.

- Girls, Danzy! We found you!

They turned around and saw Rarity and Fireflyer, runing towards them. They gave a huge group hug.

- You won't believe it! - Rarity said once they had pulled away.

- Let me guess: There was nopony in the infirmary?

- How do you know? - Fireflyer asked.

- Because there was nopony in the office either. Actually there's nopony but us here at all! - Applejack said, looking around.

- Yes, just like yesterday.

Everypony froze as they looked to each other.

- Do... Do you guys think this cruise is haunted or anything?

- Oh, Danzy. - Fireflyer rolled her eyes - You know such things don't exist. You're always getting impressed by small things.

- Small things? Everypony disappered!

- Also - Applejack said, trying to avoid a fight - we're stuck in some kind of island, or beach.

- We're WHAT? - Rarity said, running to the balcony - Oh, no no no no no! How did this happen? What are we going to do? Where are we?

- Well, yesterday everypony just reappeared out of nowhere. I say we go all back to our rooms and rest a little. When we wake up, things may be back to normal. Who knows, maybe even this - Applejack said, pointing to her horn.

Rarity sighed.

- Ok, ok. I think it's all we can do now. But we better sleep in the same room. I don't want to risk losing you two like we lot everypony. - The white pony asked, looking to Fireflyer and Danzy.

Everypony's sad faces nodded, as they went towards the room.

* * *

><p>Trying to fit five ponies in three beds wasn't the best idea ever, but Rarity was right: nopony knew what could happen if they segregated. Once that Fireflyer's wings were hurt, they agreeded that she should sleep alone, so nopony would make it worse by accident.<p>

Applejack shared a bed with Danzy. She didn't know him long, but she could tell already that he was one of those ponies that didn't wake up for anything. The moment he put his head on his pillow he started to snoar. Being used to granny Smith talking in her sleep, it didn't bother her at all.

Rarity shared her bed with Rainbow Dash. It was hard for the former pegasus to feel her friend's wings brushing against her back now that she didn't have them anymore, but once she was sleepy, she quickly closed her eyes. As for Rarity, she couldn't get confortable with her new pair of wings. They kept opening and popping up against her will.

"Now I know how Twilight felt when she became an alicorn."

Rarity closed her eyes and thought about her home, in Ponyville. She thought about the rest of her friends, about her little sister, and about her being a unicorn. Sadly, she wondered if things would ever go back to what they used to be, before finally closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>- Rarity... Rarity... - Applejack called, poking her sleepy friend.<p>

The white pony sat up, and when she opened her eyes she saw all her friends around her bed. She looked at Applejack, who still had a horn on her forehead. The same for the wings on her own back. She sighed.

- We woke up and looked around. You seemed tired, so we let you rest. But it looks like everything is still the same. - Danzy explained.

- So, nopony around?

- Nopony. The ship is still anchored in that beach. The food is missing too. We even looked in the kitchen, and I don't mean to make anypony worried, but I'm starting to get hungry. - Fireflyer said.

- Yeah, me too.

Rarity's belly made a noise and she laid a hoof on it.

- I guess the same goes for me. - She got out of her bed - So, what do we do now?

Everypony exchanged worried looks, except for Fireflyer, who looked pensative and spoke up:

- I guess we gotta go there. - She said, pointing to the balcony - There must be something we can eat there!

- Are you crazy, Fire? We don't know anything about that place! - Danzy said.

- Would you rather starve?

- Well...

The ponies nodded and sighed. No words were spoken as they went to the exit ramp, not aware of everything they were about to go through.

* * *

><p><strong>Fireflyer was inspired by a MLP toy I had when I was 6, long before FiM was even released. Danzy was inspired by a drawing my brother made. Also, just for curiosity, the rooms where they were staying are a tribute to my aunties (256: They lived in the 2nd, 5th and 6th floor of a building) and to my sister (Who lived in the apartment number 105).<strong>

**Hope you liked this and see you next chapter!**


	3. The house

**I admit, this chapter was hard to write. It feels a little rushed. But I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Fireflyer, being the bravest pony out of the group, was the first one who stepped on the sand of the beach. It could be a paradise for a vacation had they not been scared to death of that unknown land.<p>

After her, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and finally Danzy went down the ramp one by one, joining Fireflyer at the beach.

- Well, sure it's a beautiful place. - Rarity said, trying to break the ice.

- A good place to die... - Danzy whispered.

- Danzy! Don't say that! Nopony's gonna die! - Rainbow said, looking her new friend in the eye.

Fireflyer nodded, determination in her face.

- Now follow my lead! We sure ain't finding any food if we stay here.

They slowly walked towards the woods. Fireflyer entered it right away, the rest of the group stopped in front of it, staring at the darkness between the trees.

- Are you coming or not? - She called from inside.

- Well, that's it. - Applejack said.

They all took a gulp before finally entering the forest.

* * *

><p>The forest was really dense. Sometimes, they couldn't even see the sky above through the tree branches.<p>

- It reminds me of the Everfree Forest. - Rainbow Dash said, covering her face with her wings.

- Well, at least here we won't have weird magic happenin' all around and changin' our bodies, right, Dash? I can't wait to get rid of _this_. - Applejack said, looking at her horn. She would never say that outloud near Rarity, but that thing creeped her out.

- Hum, sorry if it's none of my business, but how do you girls expect to switch your species back? - Danzy asked - Any of you know a spell or anything?

- Honestly, I still have hope that we will wake up and things we'll be back to normal. That's how they got weird in the first place, after a simple night of sleep. - Rainbow said - This reminds me of when Discord made my wings vanish.

- And my horn! Oh, I got so scared!

- Discord? - Danzy raised an eyebrow.

- You don't know him, Danzy? Lucky you! He's the most disgusting and hideous creature I've ever met! He calls himself the lord of chaos. - Rarity said, rolling her eyes.

- Lord of chaos? I remember him! He went to Ponyville a few time ago with that monster Tirek. He rounded me up with a lasso and I remember when Tirek drowned my strengh. I hate him.

Fireflyer turned her head and seemed to be about to say something, but gave up and kept walking.

- Wait, you live in Ponyville? - Rarity asked.

- Yes, and Fireflyer too!

- Really? We all live there! How come we never saw each other?

- Fireflyer there spends all her time in the forest. She's never at home! If it wasn't for the sundays, I would never see her.

- I do researchs about animals. - She explained - The forest is way funnier than the city.

- When we're back home, we should totally introduce you to our friend Fluttershy.

- And you, Danzy? How come we never bumped into you? I'm always flying around, I think it's weird I never saw you. - Rainbow asked.

- Well, I'm always at my sister's house. You probably don't know her.

- Who is your sister?

- Argh. - Applejack said, lifting her hoof - I don't even want to know what's this I stepped on. We better find something to eat soon and go back to the cruise right away. I sure don't like this place!

- I miss my bed... - Rarity let out a cry - Oh, this started out so fun and now... Now we're here, walking on this terrible, disgusting mud! I sure hope there are no insects and those sort of things here!

- Most likely there may be some spiders... But I'm no nurse, so be careful. Watch your step! - Fireflyer said, authoritarian.

Rainbow blinked and approached Danzy, putting her mouth next to his ear and whispering.

- What's up with her?

- She can be a little... Sulky, sometimes. It's like that since we were kids. She likes to be the one to control the situation, like a natural leader.

- Well, she better not try to control me, or...

- Ok, listen up, everypony. - Fireflyer spoke up - Right now, we need food and clean water. I say we split up in two groups. Rarity, go with Danzy. Applejack and Rainbow come with me.

- Wow, wow, wow. Split up is a terrible idea. What if we don't find our way back and never find each other again?

- Oh, come on, Rainbow. We have one functional pegasus and one unicorn. As long each group has one of them, finding each other should be no big deal.

- What do you mean? - Rarity asked.

- Well, you can fly, she can make magic. How difficult is it? When we split up, just cast a spell to find us, and just fly around until you see the other group.

- Are yah freakin' nuts? I can't do magic! I have this horn, like, since this very mornin'!

- Same goes for my wings! I can't fly, I don't even know how it works!

Fireflyer looked at them, clueless, and sighed.

- Fine, fine. In these circumstances, we better stick together. But now we have to hurry! I don't wanna be here when it gets dark.

- I don't wanna be here _now_. - Danzy chilled.

They all walked looking around, when Applejack's belly rumbled. They all looked at each other, confused, and sighed before walking again. There was no sight of food or water, and they were starting to get worried.

- Ugh, this will take forever! - Fireflyer said, pacing around her friends - We can't just keep walking in circles like this! We need to be fast, it's almost noon already!

She opened her wings and flapped them. She got to hover a few inches above the ground for some seconds, before her wings desynchronized and she fell on the ground.

- Fire! Are you ok? - Danzy said, reaching out for his friend.

- Sure, sure. - She said, shaking her head - But it's no use, I really can't fly.

She looked at her back and her face fell.

- I fell your pain, sis. - Dash said and sighed.

- Rarity, you have to do this. - Fireflyer walked towards the white pony - You don't even need to fly around, just go high enough until you can see above the trees and tell us on which direction we should go. I'm sure you'll be able to find a meadow or anything where we can find some food.

- What? You want me to... To fly? I told you that I can't! I will fall!

- Everypony falls sometimes! I just did! Don't you understand that if you don't do it, we're gonna starve? You're the only one who's able to fly, so do it!

Rarity was startled, speechless. Danzy approached them and laid his hoof on Fireflyer's shoulder, trying to warn her that was too much. The injured pegasus sighed and turned around, but didn't apologize for being so rude. Instead, she just looked back and said:

- Come on. Let's find something.

The ponies started to walk again, only Rarity stood still. She looked at her wings.

- I... I suppose it's worth a try...

The mob stopped and turned around.

- Hum, no offense, Rarity, but... It takes a lot of time to learn how to fly... Are you sure you can make it? - Rainbow said.

- Oh, how hard can it be? If it's the only way...

- Great! - Fireflyer said, smiling widely. She walked until she was by Rarity's side - All you gotta do is flap them, like this! Keep your head up and don't look down.

Rarity saw the yellow mare smiling widely, and didn't want to disappoint her friends. She walked over a spot where she could see the sky above, took a deep breath and started to flap her wings, closing her eyes. Soon she couldn't feel the ground under her hooves anymore.

- Yes, now keep going! - Danzy cheered.

The white pegasus opened her eyes at last, and let out a gasp when she saw she was farther from the ground than she was used to. When she looked to her hooves, she saw they were in mid air.

- I'm flying!

- Well, sorta. - Fireflyer giggled and walked over Rarity, looking at her from the ground. Rarity was flying so low that if Fireflyer reached out she would be able to touch the white pony's face - You're doing good. But try to keep your head higher than your flank. Try to... Hum, tilt your body until it's in the right position. Then flap harder and go higher!

- Higher? - Rarity looked up, and the trees around her seemed ever bigger now.

- Yah can do it, Rarity!

- Yeah!

- Just do your best.

Rarity looked at her friends, who were behind her, then looked at the yellow mare in front of her again. Fireflyer nodded with a smile.

- Fine, fine. I'll try.

- Here. Keep flapping your wings! - Fireflyer touched Rarity's chest and pulled her up, until her body was in the right position. Rarity shook her hooves, trying to keep the balance.

She took a deep breath and flapped her wings. With a lot of effort, she was able to go a little higher each time she flapped them, always looking up to the sky.

Rainbow slammed her back against a tree and slid to the ground, annoyed. Although she was happy that her friend was making it, she couldn't help thinking that if she still had her wings she would have done that in no time. After several minutes, the white pony finally was above the trees.

- Yee ha! - Applejack said - You made it, Rarity!

- I did? Does it mean I can open my eyes already?

Fireflyer shook her head.

- Come on, Rarity! I know you can make it!

Rarity took a deep breath before slowly opening her eyes. In front of her, there was nothing but a blue sky. She gave a smile, amazed. Even though she had been in a hot air ballon before, there was something different about doing it with her own wings. When she looked around her, all she saw were trees and more trees. Her ear perked up as she heard a noise.

- How is it, Rarity? - Rainbow asked from bellow.

- I can't really see anything, but I think I hear a river... Hum, there! - She said, pointing.

- Do you see any spot without trees? - Fireflyer asked.

- No, not at all. Maybe in the horizon, but I can't... - She turned her head and let out a gasp. Shocked, she folded her wings and started to fall.

- Rarity! - Her friends said at the same time. Rarity tried to flap her wings again, but fell regardless her effort.

- Are yah fine?

- Yes, yes.

- Rarity, what happened? - Fireflyer asked.

- I, I looked to the ocean and... - She tried to say as she took deep breaths - The cruise!

- What about it? - Rainbow asked.

- The cruise... It's gone!

* * *

><p>The five ponies ran towards the beach, going back through the same path they had used to enter the forest. They all were so scared that not a word was spoken the whole way. When they were finally in the beach, their jaws dropped.<p>

They all looked around, scared.

- Where is it?!

- Did they leave without us?

- How could they have left if there was nopony in there? We checked everything before we got out of it!

- Does it mean we're stuck here?

- How are we going to find a way to go back home?!

- What if we stay here forever?!

They all ran around the beach, popping questions that nopony could answer.

- WE'RE GONNA DIE! - Rainbow cried.

In the middle of that chaos, Fireflyer tried to get their attention.

- Everypony, calm down.

Useless. They all kept running around and crying.

- Hey, if you guys could just...

The mess continued. She took a deep breath before jumping.

- GUYS!

The four ponies finally stopped running around and froze in place when she screamed.

- Finally! Look, I don't know how or why, but the cruise left. It means the place we were supposed to sleep in is gone. Now not only we have to find food and water, but also we gotta set a camping for us. I don't know how we're going to go back home, but that's not our major problem right now.

- Not our major problem? We can be stuck in here forever and you say that's not a problem?! - Rainbow said, walking towards Fireflyer and looking her in the eye.

The yellow mare pulled Rainbow away and started to walk towards the other friends, calmly.

- I never said it wasn't a problem. All I said was that it's not our biggest one right now. Before we figure out a way to go back home, we need to figure out a way not to starve, right? Now, Rarity, where did you say there was a river?

- Hold on a second! Since when you're our leader?

- Since I'm the only one here who is not freaking out.

- Well, I just don't understand how you can be so calm!

- What was I supposed to do? Freak out like you as we run out of time?

- Hold on, Rainbow. Fireflyer here is right. The best we can do right now is stay calm. Right? - Applejack said.

- Agreed. - Rarity nodded - The river was over there, although I'm not sure if it was really a river...

- It's worth a try. Now let's go, follow my lead! - Fireflyer said, entering the forest again - You're coming, Rainbow?

The blue pony rolled her eyes.

- Fine, fine. But don't think I'll follow your orders like I was your pet.

Fireflyer rolled her eyes as her friends followed her.

* * *

><p>- For how long have we been walking? - Danzy asked - I'm quite tired.<p>

- I have no idea. Around 25 minutes or so.

They were back to the forest, walking through the tree roots. Applejack kept looking up, trying to see the sky through the branches. Rarity looked down, trying to avoid the mud and the insects. Whenever she stepped on something, she let out a cry. As for Rainbow, she was feeling something that she hadn't felt in a big while: fear. She was afraid of everything there.

Danzy walked right behind Fireflyer, who was the only one who didn't have a single expression on her face that wasn't determination. Rainbow approached the male pony slowly.

- Hey.

- Hey, Rainbow.

- Danzy, do... Do you think we'll go back home someday?

The gray pony looked down, unsure.

- I don't know, Dash. I honestly don't know.

She looked down and sighed.

- I hate it. I hate the fact that I can't be sure about anything here. What if we never go back home? What if I never see my friends again?

- Come on, Dash. Positive thinking!

- Yeah, right.

- Oh, my, guys!

It was Fireflyer's voice. She was way ahead and looked through a bush. They ran to her side.

- What is it, Fir... Wow.

Their jaws dropped for the second time that day.

* * *

><p>- I can't believe it! - Rarity gasped.<p>

In front of them, there was a huge and blue river, that flowed slowly. On the other bank of the river, small and beautiful fruit trees grew in a peaceful plain.

- It's just what we've been looking for! This is the place! - Fireflyer said, excited - We just need to figure out a way to... Cross the river.

- Well, it's quite large. Do you think we can swim till the other side? - Danzy asked.

- I don't think I can make it, I'm not very used to swim. I wish I could just fly and carry you guys, but... - Rainbow said, sadly.

- I'm not the best swimmer ever, but I think I can try. This river is very calm, it shouldn't be hard to cross it. - Applejack shruged as she put a hoof in the water - And it's not even very cold.

The five ponies approached and drank, all feeling very relieved. It was when Danzy put a hoof on his belly.

- We gotta cross this.

- At least water is no longer a problem. - Fireflyer said. Then her eyes widened - Rainbow!

- What? - The blue pony raised an eyebrow.

- You can cross this! And Danzy too!

- What? - She repeated.

- You two are earth ponies, the strongest kind there is! I'm pretty sure you can swim till the other side and even help us if we need.

- Hum, I'm not an athlete, Fire! I barely run! - Danzy said.

- Well, I am an athlete, at least with my wings. I never really cared for swimminng. But I think it's worth a try. - Rainbow gulped as she entered the water.

- Be careful, Rainbow! - Rarity said.

The blue pony stood still in the border of the river, sighed and started to walk in the river. Soon, the only thing her friends could see was her head out of the water.

- Ok, the very border is shallow, but from now on I think the river is very deep. - She said, coming back to her friends' side.

- That means once we're in, we have to swim all the way. Nopony can stop. Applejack, you go first. Rarity and I swim behind you. Danzy, you stay on the right, and Rainbow on the left.

- Why that? - Rarity asked.

- Unicorns are the weakest ponies there is. If Applejack needs help, it'll be easier to get to her if she's in front of us. Once earth ponies are the strongest, I think you two should stay by our side if any of us need you. Get it?

The ponies looked at each other before nodding.

- Great. Applejack, you go first.

The cowmare slowly approached and entered te river.

- Rarity, you and I go now.

The yellow and the orange mare entered side by side. Fireflyer yelled from the river:

- Rainbow, Danzy, come on!

The last ones entered.

- Now everypony, keep calm. Avoid speaking, unless you need help. Let's go!

They started to swim at last. Soon none of them could feel the ground under their hooves, what made them scared. Applejack didn't even know there were rivers that large. The more they swam, the farther they seemed to be from the other side.

- I... I'm tired. - Applejack cried.

- Rainbow, stay by her side!

The blue pony swam until she was by Aj's side.

- If you need my help, just ask. - Rainbow said, surprised by the amount of strengh she felt inside her.

Danzy was the first one who got to the other side. After some effort, he left the river and was on the ground.

Fireflyer and Rarity were right after him. Applejack and Rainbow took the longest. They were way behind, but Rainbow wouldn't leave her friend alone. After several minutes and after having to stop sometimes to help Aj, Rainbow and her finally finished crossing.

They all gave a huge group hug.

- We made it!

- I'm so hungry I could eat a horse! - Applejack said - Hum, yah know what I mean.

Rarity was the only one who wasn't celebrating. Instead, she was looking at the river.

- What's wrong, Rarity?

- Is it just me or... No, nothing, I think I may be tired from all the swimming.

- What? Why?

- Well... The river just looks so much smaller now.

Danzy raised an eyebrow.

- You're... Right. But why?

- Hey, you two! We gotta go! -Rainbow called.

Rarity shruged as she and Danzy went to follow their friends.

* * *

><p>- Ah, it felt so good to finally eat again! - Rainbow said, laying down on the grass.<p>

- Yeah. Now we have to set up for sleep. Danzy, come with me. You and I will ascertain the area to see if there's any dangerous animal around. You guys, look for firewood. The sun will go down soon. Also, pick some fruits now so we won't have to do it at night in the dark. Get it?

Everypony nodded and Danzy started to follow Fireflyer. When they were away from the group, he whispered:

- You sure are being brave considering we're in an unknown land.

- Well, hum, yeah, I'm brave. Now look around! I go right, you go left.

She turned right and left her friend behind. Danzy raised an eyebrow, but turned left and started to look around.

Meanwhile, back in the meadown near the river, Applejack looked for firewood and placed the sticks together. Rainbow bucked the trees and smiled when the fruits fell down.

- Wanna know, I'm kinda enjoing all this extra strengh. I think now I know why you always won our hoof wrestles, Aj!

Rarity appeared out of the woods, carrying several huge leaves on her mouth. She dropped them and gasped.

- I can't believe I have to carry things with my mouth. I miss my horn.

- What are those for, Ratity? - Applejack asked.

- Oh, I found them and I thought they could be a good bed. Better than sleeping on the grass, I mean.

- Good news, everypony! - Fireflyer said as she and Danzy approached the group - There seems to be no dangerous animal around. What means we can sleep in peace.

Rarity looked up.

- Is the sun going down already?

- I guess so. But I could swear it has been only a few hours since we left the cruise. - Rainbow raised an eyebrow.

- Me too...

- Applejack, light the fire, please.

- Sure! - She said, using her mouth and hooves to put the sticks together. Soon a flame appeared.

Rarity placed the huge leaves she found around the fire and they all laid down.

- Ok, we need to rest now. Tomorrow we have to find a way to go back home. Good dreams!

Not long after that, it was all dark. Rarity thought it was weird, but nothing had been normal in that trip.

- Rarity, are you asleep yet? - Rainbow whispered.

- No. - She said as she tapped her hoof, impatient.

- I wanna go home. - Rainbow said, sadly.

Rarity looked to her friend.

- Rainbow, I wanted to apologize.

- For what?

- When we were in the train, I got mad at you for wanting to fly. But now I have your wings, and I can feel all the energy you have. I feel the urge to run around. I didn't know you felt this way.

- Hey, it's fine. I shouldn't have been so annoying about your drawings either.

Rarity gave a small smile.

- I wonder how our friends are doing back home. They probably think we're having fun to death now. And... We may never see them again.

- Don't say that! We will find a way to go back. This trip has been a mystery anyway. We still don't know why everypony in the cruise disappeared, or what was about that storm. Who knows, we may even wake up tomorrow and find ourselves back at home, safe and sound.

- I wish so. I hope so. Well, we better sleep now. Who knows what we're going to face tomorrow.

Right after she said that, the fire was quenched.

- What?

Soon, a strong wind began to blow. Rarity tried to keep her mane out of her eyes.

- What's happening?

Fireflyer woke up. Drops of water started to fall, and then a heavy rain started. Applejack and Danzy quickly stood up.

- I can't see anything! - Rainbow yelled.

- Everypony, stick... Together... - Fireflyer said as she tried to approach her friends, but the wind kept pushing her in the wrong direction.

A lightning was seen and a tree went down. If Rainbow had been a few inches closer, she could have died.

- Ah! - She screamed.

- Rainbow!

- We need to get out of here!

In the darkness, the lightnings were the only light they had. The rain kept coming down and heavier. Leaves and fruits were thrown everywhere, and it was hard for the ponies to walk.

- Applejack, cast a light spell!

- What?

- You can do it! Just imagine light! Come on! - Rarity cried.

Applejack took some deep breaths and her horn started to glow a little light. She gasped at the sight of the green aura coming of her head. It wasn't bright, but at least now they could see their path.

- Come on! - Fireflyer said, running into the woods.

This time, nopony questioned her.

They were running into the forest, trying to find a place where they could be safe. Suddenly, Fireflyer bumped into something.

- Ouch. What was that?

Her jaw dropped when she looked up. The five ponies found themselves in front of an old, dark house. The door was open, nearly falling down. The windows were broken and the walls were full of holes.

- I think we should enter!

- How come we didn't see it before? It's huge!

- I'm not going inside it! It looks... Haunted... - Danzy chilled. But then, another lightning and a tree fell near him - What are you wainting for? Come on!

- I don't think we should... - Rarity gulped.

- Would you rather stay in this storm?

The ponies looked at each other, worried. Fireflyer sighed and opened the door, unsure.

* * *

><p><strong>What are they going to find inside the house? Haha, see you next chapter! I hope you liked this. Remember to review!<strong>


	4. The change of mind

**Gotta say, I'm kinda surprised with how many people seem to be liking this thing. Thank you all for your support! Today's chapter was hugely inspired by "Castle mane-ia".**

* * *

><p>- Hello? Anypody home? - Danzy called when they were in the house.<p>

Once that most widows were broken, it was cold even on the inside. Some parts of the floor were completely wet, and so were the ponies. The first thing they did when they entered the house was to shake their bodies, trying to get dry.

After they all had entered, Rainbow Dash tried to keep the door closed, placing some furnitures in front of it. It was hard once the wind kept pushing her to the opposite direction. Rarity helped Fireflyer about her injured wing, and Applejack tried, unsuccessfully, to keep the light coming off her horn on.

- It's just that me and my friends are lost here... We need help to come back home! - Danzy kept calling, walking around.

- Ugh, give up, buddy - Rainbow said as she grunted and pushed a table towards the door - I don't think anypony lives in here. I mean, this place looks abandoned to me. Have you seen the windows? Phew, I think this will keep the door closed.

- This place gives me chills. I mean, it's so dark and gray! - Applejack said, looking to the walls full of cracks and spider webs.

- How are you doing, dear? - Rarity asked, trying to fettle the bandage Fireflyer had on her wing - We should make a new one, but I doubt we're finding any bandage here.

- I'm fine, really. - She said, standing up - At least we have a place to wait out this rain. It started out of nowhere!

- I'm more concerned about a _house_ in the middle of nowhere. - Applejack said.

- Well, first our species were switched, then a magical storm happened, not long after that everypony else _and_ the cruise disappeared. Gotta say, this house is the normalest thing so far in this trip. - Rainbow said, laying down and yawning.

- Oh, yeah, the switch. - Rarity said, looking to her wings - We have to find a way to go back home. I bet Twilight can help us to change back.

- Hey, I found a candle! - Applejack said, looking inside a closet - May be better than trying to keep this horn on.

- Applejack, light spells are the easiest kind of spell there is! - Rarity uttered.

The cowmare rolled her eyes and placed the candle in a small place, putting it in the middle of a carpet that the ponies were laying on. Rainbow Dash helped her to use matches to light it up, and soon the dark room was illuminated by the yellow flame. When the ponies looked around, they realized that behind them there was a stair leading to a second floor that they hadn't notice before.

- A stair? - Danzy raised an eyebrow as Fireflyer walked closed to it.

- There didn't seem to be a second floor from the outside... - Rainbow mumbled.

- Fireflyer! - Danzy ran towards her and stopped in between her and the stair, leaving his friend speechless.

- What's got into you? - She asked.

- Are you nuts? We have no idea of what there may be upstairs! What if it's more magical stuff?

- It's just an abandoned house, Danzy. What could happen? - She said, pushing him aside and attempting to go up the stairs. But when she put her hoove on the first step, something happened: The step went down like a button, and the wall rotated, taking Fireflyer and Danzy to the other side.

All the other ponies gasped when they saw that. They ran towards the wall.

- Fireflyer, Danzy! Can you hear us?- Rainbow asked, pressing her ear against the wall.

- Yes! - They heard Fireflyer's voice coming from the other side - But it's too dark here!

- Help! - Danzy cried.

- Hold on, we're coming! What just happened anyway? - Rainbow asked, turning her head to face the stair.

- It looks like some kind of hidden mechanism that activates a trap, like...

- That castle of the two pony sisters! - The three of them said at the same time.

- The castle of the what, now? - Danzy asked, his voice sounding muffled through the wall.

- Never mind. You two stay still, we'll find a way to open this thing. What if we press the step and run away before the wall rotates? Then Fire and Danzy would come back to the right side! - Applejack said.

- It could work, but the wall turns really fast. You have to be careful not to end up stuck here! - Fireflyer said.

- Rarity, you have to do it! - Danzy said.

- What? Why me?!

- You're a pegasus, you're the fastest!

- How come you know so much about pony kinds?

- Just release us already! - Fireflyer yelled.

- Fine, fine. Rainbow and Applejack, stand back. We can't risk we all getting caught.

The unicorn and the earth pony nodded and walked away.

- Ok, here it goes...

Rarity pressed the step and ran away. She went to Applejack and Rainbow's side, waiting for the wall to rotate like it did before, but nothing happened.

- What? - Rarity said in confusion - Why didn't it work?

She approached the stair and pressed the step again.

- What is it? - Fireflyer asked.

- The step is not working! I'm pressing it and the wall isn't turning around or anything!

- Oh, no! What are we going to do now? - Danzy cried.

- Ok, you two stay still! Rarity, Applejack and I will find a way to release you!

- Hum, how exactly are we going to release 'em? - Applejack asked.

- There must be a way! The castle of the pony sisters was full of secret things and that sort of stuff. I bet there's something here that can open this wall as well!

- Well, it won't hurt to try... I hope. And Rainbow's got a point! - Rarity said, tapping everything and walking around - I bet there is another way to open that.

- Fine, fine. Let's look for it then.

The three ponies walked around the small room, moving and touching every object. That lasted for several minutes until Rarity sighed and sat down.

- It's no use! We've searched everywhere and nothing will make that wall spin around again!

- Do you expect us to stay here forever, then? - Fireflyer asked, rather angry than scared.

- Well, we haven't looked _everywhere_... - Rainbow said as she approached the stair.

- You don't mean... - Rarity gulped and looked up.

- We have to find a way to get them out of there, Rarity. And since there's nothing we can do about it here... The answer may be upstairs.

- You gotta hurry! I don't know how longer we'll last here! It's becoming hard to breath! - Danzy cried.

-Don't worry, Danzy. Even if it's the last thing we do, we will find a way to safe you two! - Rarity said, brave, but then gulped and faced the stair.

Applejack ran to the middle of the room and grabbed the candle plate with her mouth. She went back to her friends' side and Rarity nodded.

- Well, here we come. - Rainbow said.

They all hold their breaths, unsure and afraid of what they were going to find.

* * *

><p>- Ok, so far, nothing happened. - Rarity said, looking to the stair behind her as they entered a dark, large hallway.<p>

- This place is even darker up here! How come there are almost no windows on this floor? - Rainbow said The few light they had came from the candle, and it was about to die as it was consumed by the fire.

- I wish I had found a bigger candle. - Applejack said.

- It's fine, dear. Now we have to stick together and find a way to free Danzy and Fireflyer.

- Is it just me, or this house didn't seem to be so big when we were outside? I mean, I can't even see the end of this hallway, and there are so many doors! It'll take forever to look inside each door. We don't even know what we're looking for!

- Well, Rainbow, we're looking for a... A button, a step, a candlestick, a book... Anything that could serve as a hidden mechanism to open a secret door. - Rarity said, looking under a carpet - Applejack, can I borrow the candle, please? I wanna take a look on that bookshelf.

Applejack nodded and put the candle on the ground, walking away towards a wall to examine it. Rarity had difficulty to hold the little plate that kept the candle with her mouth, but she did. "Whenever I see a candlestick, I'll get it", she thought. But now she was focused on the bookshelf. She knew that many times, books were used as keys to unlock secret doors.

- In "Daring Do: the quest for the chest", she found that a secret door could be open by opening a drawer! - Rainbow said, happily.

- This ain't no book, Rainbow! This is serious! We gotta find a way to open the door... Eh, wall, and save our friends! - Applejack said.

- I know, I know, but it doesn't hurt to try! - Rainbow said as she approached an old furniture and looked at the drawers, excited with the idea of imitating her hero. She then started to talk as if she was a narrator - Daring Do, the most daring pony of all, after her friend Rainbow Dash, of course, approached the magic drawer. Nopony but her would be brave enough to open it, like this!

Applejack rolled her eyes and attempted to turn around, but when she did it, she heard Rarity let out a cry, as the bookshelf spun around and took the white pony to the other side.

- Rarity! - Rainbow and Applejack said at the same time, running to the spot their friend was only seconds before - Are you ok?

- Yes! I think I just found another secret passage. It must have been the books! I took some of them off the shelf and this happened.

- Or my theory was right and the drawer _is _a hidden mechanism. - Rainbow smirked at Applejack, who rolled her eyes again.

- Do you think you can make it spin around back by returning the books? - Applejack asked.

They heard the noise of Rarity putting them all back, but nothing happened.

- I'll put the drawer back. - Rainbow said.

- What? - Rarity asked.

- Never mind. Rainbow, quit it. It was not the drawer that caused thi... - She let out a cry as she suddenly fell through a pit that wasn't there before.

Rainbow had just closed the drawer when she heard Applejack's cry. She turned around to where her friend was.

- What is it, A... - She then noticed that her friend was nowhere to be found - Applejack? Where are you?

- What hapenned to her? - Rarity asked from the other side of the wall.

- I'm fine! - Applejack said, as she stood up and looked around.

Rarity took a step back, for she could not believe her ears. Applejack's voice had seemed to come... From bellow?

- Applejack? - She asked, bowing her head.

- I'm fine! What happened?

- You're... Under me? Rainbow, what happened?

- I don't know! All I did was to close the drawer and suddenly Aj was gone!

- I ain't gone! The floor suddenly opened, and next thing I know, I was down here! Now it's closed again!

- Great. Now we're all in different places. - Rarity moaned.

- What are you complaining about? You've got the candle! - Applejack said.

- Applejack? Is that you?

Applejack's ears perked up as she heard a muffled, yet familiar voice. She held out her hoof until it touched a wall, and then she pressed her ear against it.

- Danzy? - She called - Is that you?

- Yes!

-Applejack? - She heard Rainbow calling from above - Who are you talking to?

- I found Danzy! - She replied - Well, sorta. Apparently, the room where he and Fireflyer are stuck in is right behind this wall here.

- Oh, that's good. - Rarity said, also from above but her voice came from the opposite direction of Rainbow's - Ask them if they're fine!

- Are you two ok? - The cowmare asked.

- Sure. - Fireflyer said - What happened? Where are the others?

- Well... We went upstairs together. But then a wall spun around and Rarity got stuck behind it. After that, a hole opened in the ground and I fell here, but I can't go back to Rainbow's side because the ground closed again. In short, we're all separated now. Except for yah two, who are in the same room.

- Oh, no! - Danzy cried - What do we do now?

- Well, I can use the candle to see. I seem to be in another hallway. - Rarity said, looking behind her - I will keep looking for something that can help us.

- Same here. - Rainbow said - I think there's a window somewhere here, because there's a little natural light. It's not much, but I can see where I'm going.

- What about me? - Applejack asked - It's so dark here, I can't see my own hooves!

- Think about light, dear. Keep thinking about light! Magic is way simpler than it looks like.

- Fine, I... I'll try. - She gulped. Then a little green light came from her horn as it started to glow.

- So? What happened? - Rainbow asked.

The first thing Applejack saw was the wall through which she could hear Danzy and like everything else in the house, it was gray. She gasped and took a step back when she looked down and noticed that she almost had stepped on a spider's nest.

- Well, I'm not in a hole. - She said - It looks like... Another hallway. Doors, furniture, everything.

- Lucky you! - Fireflyer said, tapping the wall - Danzy and I are in total darkness, and we already walked around to check: we're in a hollow! There's no way to get out of here unless we find a way to rotate the wall again!

- Don't worry - Applejack said - Rainbow, Rarity, are you there?

- Yes! - The two voices said, both coming from above but from opposite directions.

- Danzy and Fireflyer are stuck in a hollow! We have to find a way to release them... And ourselves. I suggest each one of us go through the hallway we're in until we find somethin'. And we gotta be real' quick!

- But... If we leave our current spots... We won't be able to talk to each other anymore.

None of them dared to say that they were afraid they would never see each other again.

- No way! - Rainbow stamped her hoof - We'll follow Aj's plan. And we _will _find a way.

- Ok. - Rarity sighed - Good luck, girls.

- Good luck! - Rainbow said, determined.

- I wish the same.

The next thing Applejack heard was the sound of her friends' hooves, coming from above and slowly getting lower until she wasn't able to hear it anymore. Before departing herself, she pressed her ear against the wall one more time.

- Be brave. We'll save yah.

- I know you will. - Danzy said.

Applejack sighed and started to walk away. Soon, Danzy couldn't hear her walking anymore, meaning that she was already far from them.

- I _hope _you will - He whispered.

* * *

><p>- How long has it been since we got stuck in here? - Danzy asked.<p>

- Do I look like a clock to you? - Fireflyer replied, annoyed.

- You could pretty much be a clock. I can't see anything,it's too dark. - He said, sitting down - Do you think the others will find a way to save us?

- Sure.

Danzy frowned.

- Fire, what's wrong with you? You haven't showed fear _once _since all this madness started! Even durring that storm, you seemed weirdly calm.

- Hey, do you feel that? - She said, walking away.

- Don't try to change the subject!

- No, I'm serious! There's a breeze somewhere. - She sniffled.

He did the same, and finally felt a little draft go through his mane.

- You're right! But where is it coming from?

- Hum...

She walked over a wall and squinted as she tapped it, until she tapped a spot that made a different sound than the rest of the wall.

- Hey, what's this? - She said, bowing.

- What did you find? - Danzy asked, bowing besides his friend.

- There seems to be... Light. There's a little crack here, and there's light coming from it. It must be a way out! What if we just...

She started to push the wall, and the crack got bigger. She had managed to move something forward. When her vision adjusted, she was able to see that what she had pushed was a box that was covering a hole on the wall.

- The hole is not big, but I think we can use it to get away from here! - She said, excited, as she pushed the box aside to uncover the hole - I go first!

She bent down and dragged herself through the hole. It took her a lot of effort, mainly because of her wings, but she did it: she was out of the hollow. Fireflyer found herself in a huge, large hallway with big windows through which she could see the moon and the stars. It didn't look like the rest of the house. In fact, it seemed to be brand new.

- Your turn, Danzy! - She said, looking to the hole again.

He gulped.

- Come on, there are no spiders or monsters in here. You gotta see this!

- Fine, I'm coming.

He bowed and made the same way his friend did. Once he was an earth pony, it was easier for him to get out. His jaw dropped at the sigh of the beautiful view he had. Under their hooves there was a red carpet that covered the hole hallway.

- Are we in the same house? -He raised an eyebrow.

- I know! This is just so... Beautiful! Hey, we could break a window, go back to the front of the house and enter through the front door, like we did before! I bet we can find the others way easier if we do it!

The idea of breaking someone else's window wasn't the best, but Danzy nodded anyway. They went to the window and looked through it. The sky was beautiful and clean, but when Fireflyer looked down, her jaw dropped and she gasped.

- What? - Danzy asked, looking down and gasping as well.

There was no ground bellow them. Even when they looked foward, they could see nothing but the sky. The was no sight of land.

- Ok... Either we're super high or the ground vanished. - Danzy said, incredulous.

Fireflyer shook her head and they quickly got away from the windows.

- We need to find the others.

Danzy nodded and turned around

- Rarity! Applejack! Rainbow! - They called at the same time.

Their voices echoed through the hallway, but nopony answered.

- What do we do now?

- Aside from keeping distance from the windows, I don't really have a plan. - Fireflyer said.

They were in silence for a few minutes, until Fireflyer started to walk.

- There's a door here. And it's unlocked!

Danzy gasped.

- You wanna enter it?

- What other choice do we have? Try to scape through the window and fall for death?

He sighed, before finally following her into that door.

* * *

><p>Rarity walked alone and slowly, carrying the candle with her mouth. She could hear the heavy rain pouring on the roof. She looked around, distracted, until the room became dark.<p>

The candle was finally over after burning all its way down.

- Oh, no no no! Come back! I need light! - Rarity cried.

Unnecessary to mention, the flash didn't come back, regarless of Rarity's complains. She sighed and kept walking.

- At least now I don't have to carry that thing on my mouth! - She said, trying to keep calm. Then she moaned - Ugh, I miss my horn. You better be enjoying it, Applejack.

The white pegasus shook her head and kept walking. Now she couldn't see her way very well, but at least she had the little light that came from the few windows.

- Who lived here, a vampire pony? - She chilled.

Every once in a while she called her friends, but they never replied back. Rarity stopped walking and sat down, sad. She then looked to her right and saw an open window. Contrary to the others, that were too high, that one was on her level. She walked over it and looked to the sky. There was no moon or stars, only a dark blank.

Rarity could hear the rain on the roof, but there was no sight of rain outside. That intrigued her, but nothing had been normal on that trip anyway. When she looked down, she couldn't see anything but darkness. She was about to turn around and keep walking when she noticed a single star on the sky. It didn't shine bright, but it was the only thing Rarity could see. She took a deep breath and whispered.

- I dream, I hope, I wish, I pray; for the pony sisters to guide my way. I just want to go back home... - A single tear fell over her face, but she wiped it away and kept walking.

Rarity walked until she saw a stair. Could it be the stair that leaded to the first floor? Or would it take her somewhere else? Not willing to keep walking through that dark hallway, she decided to give it a try, and started to go downstairs.

Everything seemed to be fine, and, surprisingly, normal.

But then, when she was halfway through the stairs, Rarity let out a shriek as the steps retracted into the wood and she started to slid down fastly. She screamed, afraid that she would hit against a wall, and covered her face with her hooves, waiting for the crash.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes again. The former stair was now a slippery slope, but Rarity wasn't sliding down anymore. She hadn't creashed either. It took her a while, but she finally understood: she was hovering above the stair.

When she looked to her back, she saw her wings flapping. It was probably a pegasus reflection, their wings started to flap whenever they were nervous or excited. Rarity sighed in relief.

- I never thought I'd say that, but... Thank you, wings!

She made her best to fly and go up again, landing safely on the top of the former stairs. She decided that it was better if she kept walking on the hallways.

* * *

><p>- Nothing in this room. Nothing in this room. Nothing in this room. - Rainbow said as she looked through the doors - What am I looking for anyway?<p>

She wished Applejack or Rarity were there with her. That hallway didn't seem to end, and she was starting to get... Scared. What if she never found her way out? What if she never saw her friends again?

She shook her head and kept walking. Suddenly, she heard a voice inside her head.

_Little filly, bright and brave  
>The soft cloud rubs against your face<br>Celestia will bring a new day  
>The night will soon be gone, shake your fear away<em>

_Stand tall now, flap your wings, go high  
>As you listen to this lullaby<br>Fly, facing the gentle breeze  
>Your name will ring through all the centuries<em>

_Rainbow Dash, filly of bravery  
>One day you'll see how strong you can be<br>I love you, my little one_

Tears started to go down her eyes when she remembered about her father, Rainbow Blitz. Whenever she was scared or afraid as a filly, he would sing to her. Being raised by him only after her mother's death, she never truly told him how much that meant to her and how much she loved him.

What if she never saw him again?

"He's probably at home now, thinking that I'm having fun, and here I am."

She felt a mix of anger and sadness grow inside her chest. She felt that she had had enough, all she wanted to do was to go home. She stamped her hoof and moaned before bucking the wall behind her in anger. The wall broke down, but what really surprised her was to hear two gasps behind her.

When she turned around, she saw Fireflyer and Danzy through the hole she had just made, and ran to hug them.

- Danzy! Fire! It's so good to finally see somepony!

- Rainbow! - They said at the same time.

- You found us! - Fireflyer said, then she glanced at what was left of the wall Rainbow had broken ang giggled - Better saying, you made your way to us.

- But what are you two doing here in this hallway? I thought you were stuck on the hollow on the first floor.

- We were, but luckly there was a hole on the wall. Wait, which floor is this?

- Hum, the second.

- No, this is the first floor. Danzy and I didn't go upstairs and that hollow we were in was on the first floor!

- Hum, but I didn't go downstairs and I'm pretty sure I was on the second floor.

- Ok, this is awkward.

- Nothing surprises me anymore on this trip. - Dash shruged.

- You broke down an entire wall? - Danzy gasped.

- It's not that big. It's just a small wall.

-I know, but this wall is made of pure concrete!

- Would you mind, Danzy? We still have to find the others and get out of here! - Fireflyer said.

- Oh, sure! - The gray pony said and started to walk.

They ran through the hallway with big windows as they called for Rarity and Applejack. Rainbow approached Danzy and whispered.

- So, if I wasn't an earth pony with all this strengh... I wouldn't have broken the wall and therefore I wouldn't find you?

- If you were still a pegasus, not only you would never be able to break that way, but also you would have gotten seriously injured from trying!

Rainbow gulped.

"I never thought I'd say that, but... Thank you, lack of wings", she thought.

* * *

><p>Applejack walked through a smaller hallway. She wasn't concerned about the danger, or about the fact that she had been walking in circles.<p>

It was her horn that concerned her.

Although her friends had assured that they had some natural light on their hallways, Applejack couldn't see anything on hers. She couldn't even tell if she was with her eyes open or closed, it was all the same.

For the biggest time, she avoided to use the magic she now possessed. It was a delicated question for her as an earth pony. Granny Smith would always tell her to be proud of her kind, after all earth ponies had been through a lot throughout history. There was a time before Celestia and Luna when they couldn't even work on the castle, because they were seen as inferior. She remembered when she was a filly and she asked Granny or Bic Mac to read bedtime stories to her. The princess would always be a pretty unicorn, the warrior would always be a strong pegasus.

The earth pony was always a servant - when there was an earth pony on the story.

It was hard to grow proud of herself when everypony else told her the opposite. But Applejack liked to be an earth pony. Despite not being able to fly or do magic, she and her family got to live well using only their own hooves. Applejack got to raise barns, plant trees and pick up apples without wings or magic. That was the reason why she got so mad at Twilight when the purple pony used her magic to help cleaning the winter up.

Using magic felt disrespectful, like denying her whole history and life. Or even like saying that earth ponies weren't worth it.

- Ouch! - She let out a cry after hitting her head on a wall for the fifth time. It was time to admit it. She needed light.

Applejack sighed and closed her eyes.

- Fine, fine. Let's see if this thing works.

"Think about light. Think about light."

When she opened her eyes again, she nearly fell over at the sight of another pony in front of her, only to realize it was a statue. Had she not decided to stop right on that spot and use her horn, she would have bumped into that thing and most likely broken it. She was casting a green light.

- Rarity? Rainbow? Danzy? Fireflyer?

No reply.

She noticed she had entered a very small room. The statue was the only object, and once there were no more doors to keep going on, she turned around.

When she did it, Applejack wished she hadn't walked on the dark for so long, because now she didn't know which way she should go to go back to where she was. There were two doors, and she couldn't tell which one she had used to get into that room. What if she chose the wrong one and ended up in danger? What if going through the wrong door leaded her to active some other trap?

She looked from right to left and left to right, then started to point.

_Eeny, meeny, miny, mo,  
>Catch the tiger by the toe<br>If he hollers,  
>Let him go.<br>Eeny, meeny, miny, mo_

"Okay, right door." She thought as she sighed and walked over it.

When Applejack was inside the door, it suddenly slammed shut on its own.

- What in tarnation?

Suddenly, a very bright light was on and a whistling voice was heard. Applejack's heart started to beat fast as she gasped.

_If you want to get out of here, _the voice said_, you'll have to pick up the right key. If you pick up the wrong one, you'll be locked here... Forever!_

- Who is here? Show yourself! What's this? Help!

She covered her face with her hooves when the ground opened in front of her and a cicle shaped pedestal rose up from the inside. There were five keys on it.

- Wait, that's it? All I gotta do is see the size of the door handle and pick up the fittin' key so...

The lights went out. Applejack couldn't see anything anymore, the pedestal nor the door itself.

- How am I supposed to see... - She looked up.

"Oh. The horn."

She rolled her eyes and thought about light once more. Rarity was right, it was way easier than it seemed. Once Applejack could see again, it was easy to pick up the right key, still her heart skipped a beat when she put it on the door handle and turned it to, successfully, unlock the door. She sighed in relief and left that crazy room as fast as she could.

- I know this trip has been weird... But _what in tarnation _just happened?!

Applejack shook her head. Finding her friends was more important than another crazy fact. She hadn't got hurt, and that's what mattered. She kept walking, still using her horn to light her way. She looked up and frowned.

- Fine, fine. Never thought _I _would say it, but... Guess magic can be useful.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this has been the longest chapter so far! There's still one chapter to go, plus the epilogue. I won't be able to write for a while, so I hope you enjoyed this.<strong>

**Don't judge me about the last part. It was hard to imagine a situation where light would be extremely necessary and I couldn't have Applejack to perform a huge spell or anything once she barely knows about magic. Oh, the lyrics for Rainbow's lullaby are a parody of the great fan song "Snowdrop's lullaby". We once saw her father in a flashback and I just thought it would be a nice touch to Rainbow's character.**

**Don't worry. Everything will be explained later.**

**See yah next chapter!**


	5. The apology

**Wow, has it been over a month since I updated this? It didn't feel that long. Well, I hope it measures up to the wait!**

* * *

><p>- I'm sick of walking! - Rainbow said, stomping her hoof - It has been over three hours since we entered this house and every time we enter a room it's like if we were in a maze! We will never find my friends.<p>

Fireflyer looked around. Rainbow was right; every room looked the same as if they were walking on circles. Not to mention the weird rooms like the one that seemed to be miles away from the ground and the floors that kept changing from first to second. She sighed and sat down.

- I think it won't be that big of a problem if we stop for a few minutes to rest. I am starting to get cramps on my hooves anyway.

- I suppose that's a good idea. - Danzy said, lying down.

They stood there in silence until Rainbow glanced at her back.

- Guys, what is happening? I mean, what do you think is causing all this?

- If only I knew. I've never heard anything like it before. - Danzy said.

- My friend Twilight is an alicorn, so she knows a lot of magic. I remember that once she commented it isn't possible to change the species of the ponies with regular magic. She even gave Rarity wings once, but they didn't last long. I still have hope that she will be able to help us fix this, though. If she can't solve this, I don't know what else to do!

- But what do you think _caused _it in first place, Rainbow?

- That's the worst part. The only time I ever saw anything similar to this was when Discord removed my wings. But even if I still don't like that fellow I don't believe he is responsible for this. He only removed my wings, I don't know if he could give somepony wings or a horn like happened with Rarity and Applejack. And if I know that guy; believe me, I wish I didn't; he would have revealed himself by now. I'm just clueless!

Danzy and Fireflyer exchanged looks as Rainbow buried her face in between her hooves.

- Come on, Dash, don't be blue. I mean, don't be down. I'm sure everything will be fine sooner or later. - Danzy said, tapping Rainbow's shoulder.

The blue pony sighed and nodded.

- Sure hope so.

- I know so. - Fireflyer said, standing up and walking to a door - Now come on. We sure aren't finding our friends if we stay here.

Rainbow and Danzy ran to catch up Fireflyer, who had already left the room.

* * *

><p>- Have I been on this hallway before? Ugh, whoever decorated this house needs a little more variety.<p>

Rarity looked around as she tried to figure out where she was. For the tenth time in less than a minute, she called the names of her friends. She stood still as her voice echoed through the rooms and nopony seemed to hear. She sat down, clueless, until her ears perked up.

At first it was just a muffled sound coming from distance. It was getting closer and louder, until it was close enough for Rarity to tell it was the sound of hooves. Somepony was walking nearby. She smiled at the thought of having somepony near - could it be one of her friends? - But was confused to realize that she couldn't tell where the sound was coming from. It didn't seem to come from her right or left; it seemed to come from both and none at the same time.

- Hello? - She called. This time her voice didn't echo.

The sound of hooves suddenly stopped. Rarity's heart skipped a beat as she waited for a reply.

* * *

><p>It couldn't be.<p>

Applejack had been walking for so long now that she was starting to have headaches. Not to mention that horn sticking out of her forehead. All that magic within her made her clumsy.

And now she was hearing things.

It was a muffled "hello". So muffled that she couldn't even tell whose voice it was. She sat down and put her hoof to her head, closing her eyes. After taking a deep breath, she stood up and started to walk again. Everything seemed normal until she heard that "hello" again. The reason why she didn't believe it was real was because she could swear that voice was only inside her head. After rolling her eyes, Applejack finally spoke up:

- Hello?

- Applejack?

Now she could hear it clearly. It was Rarity's voice. But she couldn't tell where it was coming from.

- Rarity?

- Applejack, is it you?

- Rarity, where are you?

Applejack looked around her, trying to find her friend. She could hear Rarity's voice as they were side by side.

- I don't know. Where are you? Can you see me?

- Not as far as I know. But I can hear yah! Stay still, I'm going to walk around and you tell me if my voice is getting any louder to you. Then maybe we find each other.

- Ok. I'm not going anywhere.

- Is my voice any louder now?

- Hum, no. Same volume.

Applejack kept walking around the room, but Rarity's answer was always the same. The former earth pony frowned.

- Rarity, I've walked all around the room and talked from different spots. Are you telling me my voice didn't get any louder or lower in any moment?

- Sorry, Applejack. It's like you were by my side all the time. I'm just glad I can hear you.

- Same here. What about we rest a little before we try to find each other? I... I don't want to lose contact with you.

- Fine by me.

They both lied down, and kept silence for a moment.

- So, what did you find? - Rarity asked - Anypony or a way out?

- No. Well, I did find one creepy room with keys and a weird voice.

- What?

- I entered a room with no exit. When I turned around to go back to the hallway, I saw that there were two doors and I didn't know which one I had used to enter. I decided to go to the right door, and in the moment I stepped in the other room it slammed shut on its own! Then a weird voice started to speak, and I had to pick up a key on the dark to open the door and go back to the hallway. When I heard your voice, I was scared that it was going to happen again.

- Wait, what? A weird voice?

- Yes! I mean, I know this trip has been weird but I still don't understand what happened there. - She bit her lip then sighed - And I need to say magic can be useful sometimes. If I didn't have your horn with me, I wouldn't be able to see the keys and pick up the right one.

- I told you. - Rarity smiled - And I wish Rainbow was here too. Her wings helped me a lot. I was going downstairs when the steps spun around and the stair became a ramp! If these wings hadn't started to flap just in time, I'd have clashed with a wall.

Right after Rarity said that, something happened. A flash filled the room and her heart started to beat fast. She closed her eyes because of the clarity, blindsided by the light. When she opened them again, her vision was still very blurred. Bit by bit, she was able to recognize the ambience where she was, and knew that it wasn't the same as before that light. There was some kind of greenish light lighting everything.

- Rarity? - She heard Applejack's voice coming from behind her. She sounded startled.

The former unicorn turned her head and saw her friend standing behind her. After a quick shock, she turned around and hugged Applejack, who wrapped her hooves around Rarity's neck.

- I'm so glad you found me! - Rarity said.

- Hum? - Applejack uttered, pulling away - I think you're the one who found me.

- But... But I didn't move at all!

- Me neither!

Rarity tilted her head and looked down, pensive.

- Wait... The flash! Did you see a flash?

- Yah mean right now?

- Yes, right before I found you!

- I did! I thought it was some sort of side effect of this horn, to be honest.

- No, it wasn't, because I saw it too. It was a flash and suddenly we were on the same place together. Do you think it was some kind of magic? Like the force that switched our species?

- Hey, you're the unicorn here. I mean, sort of. I don't know anything about magic.

Rarity shook her head and sighed.

- Let's just look for the others, ok? And be careful not to lose each other again. I don't want to be alone anymore... Not in this house.

- It's ok. Let's go.

They started to walk again, calling for their friends, and looking at each other every five seconds to be sure the other was still there.

* * *

><p>- Does this room look familiar to any of you? - Rainbow asked.<p>

- How can we know? I mean, they look all the same! Well, except for that beautiful room Danzy and I found when we were on that hollow. It was enormous! I wish I had one like that in my house. Except for the fact that we couldn't see the ground. Other than that, it was amazing. But... Isn't it strange? I mean, from outside this house didn't seem large enough to have a room like that.

- I'm pretty much convinced this house is magical. Nothing here makes sense! I even thought it was all about secret passages and traps, but that isn't enough to explain how we were teleported from the first to the second floor or how we found that room or why the rooms change all the time! I'm sick of this.

- I'm sorry for you two. - Rainbow said - I'm really sorry. It's our fault.

Danzy and Fireflyer looked at each other, confused.

- What do you mean, Dash?

- This magic shmagic thing should have affected only me, Applejack and Rarity. Well, I think it should. Otherwise your species would have been switched too. Maybe because you two just happened to be on the cruise too, I don't know, but it shouldn't have happened to you.

- Dash, that doesn't make sense. And more, even if it did, none of this is your fault. It's not like if you had planned for any of this to happen, right? Don't feel sorry. And, to be honest, I'm kind of glad it all happened with Danzy and me. If it hadn't I wouldn't have met you and the girls. Except for Danzy, I - She sat down and rubbed her hoof - don't really have any friends.

Rainbow wiped the tears as Danzy approached and put his hoof on her shoulder.

- And more, why do you think it should have happened only with you three? I mean, whatever kind of magic is happening, why would it pick only you three and not us?

- I don't know, dude. I just think... I mean, what if it has something to do with the fight I had with my friends? We _did _fight about pony species.

- Do you think this is some sort of lesson this magic force is trying to teach you?

- I'm not sure, but... What if it is?

They all exchanged looks, trying to come with an answer.

- Well, I'm still glad it all happened. In a twisted way, it's even been kind of fun. You know, besides the fear and the weirdness, it has been fun. Just imagine how much we'll have to tell everyone once we get home! - Fireflyer smiled.

Rainbow smiled and stood up.

- Yeah. I even wish Applejack was here so I could tell her being an earth pony is even rather nice.

Suddenly, a flash filled the room. Danzy jumped into Fireflyer's hooves as she let out a shriek and the light seemed to involve Rainbow. For a moment they could see nothing but a white light that forced them to close their eyes. When the light started to fade, Rainbow Dash was gone. Danzy and Fireflyer looked all around, their friend was gone.

- Where is she, Fire?

- How am I supposed to know?

- Oh, I don't like this. Now we have to search for our friends again. - He looked at Fireflyer, who was giving him a "what the hell" look - What's wrong?

- Can you please let me go so we can look for them?

- Oh. - He said, taking his hooves off her neck - Right.

* * *

><p>- Rainbow? - Applejack and Rarity said at the same time.<p>

The now earth pony turned her head and saw her two friends standing behind her. She quickly ran and hugged them.

- Girls! How did you find us?

- Us? - Rarity raised an eyebrow.

- Yes! Me, Danzy and... - She looked around and saw that they were nowhere to be found - But they were with me before...

- Before a flash? - Applejack asked.

- Yes! How did you know?

- Because the same happened with us. We were talking and suddenly "flash"! - Rarity said.

- Wait, Rainbow, what was the very last thing you said before the flash?

- Hum... I don't know. Wait, I think it was about you! I wanted to tell you that I sort of liked being an earth pony.

- And the last thing Rarity and I said before the flash was that she wanted to tell you she liked being a pegasus, and I told her I liked being a unicorn! That must be the answer!

- What do you mean, darling?

- Don't we see? We fought because of our different species on the train and on the cruise, and then we were switched! Now that we see we were wrong, it brought us together again the same way it separated us before.

Rarity and Rainbow were speechless.

- What? - Rainbow uttered.

- It... It makes sense! In a twisted way, I guess, but it does! I'm just so glad we're together again. And Rainbow, I'm really sorry if I was annoying you about your wings on the train ride. I understand now that how it works, and your wings even saved my life! And now that I had to do things without magic, I understand how amazing you two are.

- Own, stop it. And Applejack, being an earth pony is anything but useless. Your strength is amazing!

- Rarity, I'm sorry if I ever complained about magic. It's part of who you are, and I like who you are.

The three of them smiled and gave a group hug, closing their eyes as they put their faces together.

* * *

><p>Rarity was the first one to open her eyes. For three seconds, she didn't know what she was seeing. After that, she gasped and gulped.<p>

- Girls. - She uttered as she poked her friends - Girls!

- What? - Rainbow said as she opened her eyes and looked around - What? But how?!

- Hum? We're...

- We're back at the cruise! - They said at the same time.

- But how?

- What happened?

The door slammed open as Fireflyer and Danzy entered the room and ran towards their friends, hugging them.

- Girls!

- Danzy and I were so worried. - Fireflyer said as she hugged Rarity and glanced at her back - Rarity! Your wings are gone!

- What? - Rarity looked at her back and then looked up - My horn! I'm a unicorn again!

- And I'm a pegasus! - Rainbow said, flapping her wings and flying around - I'm so happy!

- And I couldn't be more relieved to have an empty back and forehead.

- I feel great. - Fireflyer said, confused - I wonder if...

She started to flap her wings slowly and didn't feel any pain. She gasped in awe when she noticed she could fly again and went to Rainbow's side, giving her a hoof bump and then hugging her in midair.

- I'm so happy! I had forgotten flying was so fun!

- I'm still surprised about how fast you were able to ratiocinate about the situation, Applejack. The way you figured out everything was amazing!

- Not surprised here. - Danzy said - Unicorns are known to be smarter than the rest of ponies. The same way pegasi are faster and earth ponies are stronger. They all have their good sides.

- Don't we know it? - Rarity said, looking affectionately to her friends - I'm so glad everything is back to normal. Everything is back to normal, right?

- Hooves up! We checked everything on our way to your room. Everypony is back and it looks like nothing happened with them. Also, it's Saturday again! We're back to the day we left.

- Then what are we waiting for? We have a whole weekend to enjoy this magnificent cruise!

- I bet you can't beat me at tennis, Rainbow. - Fireflyer teased.

- Oh, it is on!

- I think I'll have some food. I'm starvin'!

- I'll go with you, Applejack.

The room was filled with laughter as they all left it and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Back to Ponyville, the five friends were exhausted but happy. The rest of the weekend went without any troubles or more magical stuff. The switch and the house seemed far away now.<p>

Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were waiting for their friends on the train station of Ponyville. As soon as she saw them, Rarity started to wave until the train stopped and they left. Twilight was the first to welcome them, followed by Pinkie Pie and then Fluttershy. Rainbow saw her father and ran towards him, giving him a huge hug.

- Dad!

- Hey, calm down, filly. Sorry, I know you don't like when I call you...

- It's all fine, dad. I don't mind. I missed you so much!

- I missed you too. Well, I'll leave you with your friends. I'll wait for you at home.

- See yah! - She waved goodbye as her father flew up to the sky.

- Look, here comes my sister! - Danzy said, pointing to a gray mare with blond mane and yellow goggle eyes.

- Derpy? Seriously? _She _is your sister? - Rainbow said, startled.

- Of course, don't you see the resemblance? - He said, hugging his sister.

- Yeah... It's like you're twins. - Dash said, motionless.

- Wow, you know Rainbow Dash? I've always wanted to get to know her! - Derpy said, smiling. Rainbow always avoided the mare because she thought it would be embarrassing to walk with her.

- We should hang out anytime soon.

- Really? It would be so awesome! - Danzy said, excited.

- Wait, there's one thing I don't get. You said you spent all the time in your sister's house. How could that be if...

- If I'm not a pegasus? Derpy here takes me there. That's why she's so strong! Even if she's dropped me a few times.

All the ponies laughed, including the cross-eyed one. Rainbow thought that trip had been way more instructive than she could have ever imagined.

* * *

><p>- A switch? That's very interesting. I never heard of that before. - Twilight said as she flipped through the pages of her books.<p>

Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Danzy, Fireflyer and Derpy were in Twilight's castle as the five of them told how the trip had been.

- It could be that it was something the elements of harmony did. When harmony was lacking between you, the magic of the elements within you started to act and taught you a lesson. That's why everything was back to normal when you recognized you were wrong. I confess I don't understand the crazy house, but what matters is that everything is back to normal and you learned a lesson.

- Yeah, I'm glad it's all back to normal.

- Who wants muffin? - Derpy said, carrying a tray full of fresh baked muffins.

- I do! - Everypony said, raising their hooves.

- Hey, Fireflyer, don't you want some? They're really good. - Danzy asked when he saw his friend leaving the castle.

- Hum? Oh, maybe later. I... I'll go to the forest now. See you. - She said, leaving.

Everypony shrugged and bit their muffins, licking their lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't go away! Still one chapter left!<strong>


	6. Epilogue

**Wow, two chapters in one day? I actually wrote this down right after I wrote the first chapter and was thinking wether I should publish this one or not, and well, I think it's good enough. It's way shorter than the actual chapters, but hey, that's just an epilogue.**

* * *

><p>Fireflyer entered the forest that was all too familiar for her. Most ponies would never even dream of going to the Everfree forest, but it was already a part of her daily routine.<p>

She remembered the day she met him. He had turned her soup into liquid soap to make a prank. After some fights, she helped him to make pranks on other ponies and they became friends. Back then she had no friends as she hadn't met Danzy yet, so he meant a lot to her. Of course she would never tell him, for he was already self-centered enough.

She stopped when she finally saw it. His castle, deep in the middle of the forest. It was dark and big on the outside, and most ponies would think it was haunted. Little did they know how big and amazing it was on the inside.

As usual, she approached and knocked the door.

- One minute!

He opened the door wearing his pink robe and holding a tea cup. His eyes widened when he saw the mare standing in his doorway.

- Fireflyer, my favorite mare! - He said, lifting her and spinning her around.

- Hey, Discord. - She said when he finally put her down - Good prank you did there.

- Oh, why, thank you. You should have seen Rainbow's face when she lost her wings! It was priceless! And thank you for your help, dear.

She followed him inside and sat down on the couch.

- Chocolate milk?

- Sure!

He summoned a glass for her.

- It was hard to pretend my wings were hurt. Did you really have to submerge the ship?

- We couldn't have that Danzy finding out it was all because of me! He had to believe it was all real. You were the one who insisted to take him with you.

- Fair enough, I suppose. Well, now I have more friends, thanks to you.

- You're welcome, dear! Just don't forget to visit your favorite lord of chaos here! - He petted her head.

- I won't forget you. - She took a gulp of her chocolate milk - Discord; you knew that was going to happen all along, didn't you?

- What are you taking about?

- They think that switch was made by the elements of harmony, and now their friendship is stronger than ever before. You knew they were going to think that, didn't you?

He looked down at the suspicious mare and smiled.

- Maybe.

- So I can presume that all you wanted was to teach them a friendship lesson?

He cleaned his throat.

- Excuse me? - He said, pointing to himself - Lord of all things chaos, enemy of concord...

- Well, but then why don't you tell them it was a prank made by you?

- Oh, my dear, wouldn't it be sad to ruin such a friendship lesson?

- But... But... I don't get you, Discord! This doesn't make sense! If you want it to be funny, you should tell them!

He laughed and put his arm around her, squeezing her cheeks.

- Sense? Oh, Fireflyer, what fun is there in making sense?

* * *

><p><strong>That's it, everybody! This was the end of the story. I hope you all liked it.<strong>


End file.
